


Clockwork

by waterrwell



Series: Clockwork [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror, But this fanfic will not always focus on Kaworu and Shinji, Clockpunk, Clocks, Decapitation, Falling In Love, Fucked Up, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Ikari Shinji Plays the Cello, Infection, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, and has cat ears and a tail because i said so, based off the 1900’s, except there’s more fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterrwell/pseuds/waterrwell
Summary: This is just a peak of what’s in the first chapter, which is supposed to be very long.I want to see if I should actually start posting chapters on here and if people will enjoy it. So let me know if you like it or not and if I should continue writing this.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei & Ikari Gendo, Ayanami Rei & Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Kaji Ryouji & Nagisa Kaworu, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Series: Clockwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204751
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a peak of what’s in the first chapter, which is supposed to be very long. 
> 
> I want to see if I should actually start posting chapters on here and if people will enjoy it. So let me know if you like it or not and if I should continue writing this.

“If you’d like, you can stay here for the time being and research people who can help you reverse your curse,” 

Shinji almost jumped out of his seat, surprised by the sudden suggestion. “Oh! No, it's fine.” He gave Kaworu a shy smile. “I wouldn't want to be a bother.”

“You're no bother to me at all. It's quite nice to have you here.”

Shinji then realized why Nagisa was allowing him to stay. “You're lonely aren’t you..?” 

Kaworu nodded. “I haven’t had company in ages.”

Kaworu looked up at the bundles of books on his paper covered desk and then lifted his hand to tip up his glasses. “I don't have much use for this place, as I have read most of the books here,” He redirected his attention to Shinji, who was shuffling in his seat uncomfortably. “So I won’t mind if you read them. Is the chair uncomfortable? I can get you another if you want.”

Shinji shook his head and shook his hands, he couldn’t help widening his smile. “You're too kind, Nagisa. But no it’s fine.” 

“And I’ll think about staying here..”

Kaworu grinned. “Alright, then I’ll leave you alone until you've made your choice. I've been known to overwhelm people, so I'd rather not accidentally do that to you while you're thinking.” He made his way towards the elevator and pressed the button that would open the doors.

“Call me if you need anything, Ikari.” Kaworu stepped into the elevator and pressed the first button that would lead him to the first floor, hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Okay, thank you, Nagisa.” 

Nagisa was a kind man,  _ too _ kind. Shinji thought.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment below ^^


End file.
